1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus operation device and method that allows various operations of an apparatus to be performed without using eyesight, an image forming apparatus using the device and method, and a computer program product therefore.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, apparatuses for office use, such as copiers, facsimile apparatuses, printers, scanners, and MFPs (multi-function peripherals) for copying, faxing, printing, and scanning, have greatly diversified in their functions as a result of adopting digital technology. Due to diversified functions, it is difficult to operate these apparatuses using ten keys and function keys only. A touch panel input system is now widely used in these apparatuses. A touch panel is provided on a display screen of a display device, while characters indicating an operation procedure and icons indicating input positions are displayed on the screen. A user provides input by touching an input area that is provided for each icon.
However, it is desirable to have an office environment that physically handicapped persons can work in with the ease that physically unimpaired persons do. In the United States (U.S.), Rehabilitation Act 508 came into force as of Jun. 21, 2001, obligating the U.S. Federal Government to obtain apparatuses physically handicapped persons can use when the government procures information technology apparatuses. There are also signs that state governments and related agencies, and private sectors are beginning to procure apparatuses physically handicapped persons can use.
Apparatuses for office use, particularly MFPs, have the tendency to be complicated in their operations due to diversified functions. Operating an MFP correctly is now becoming relatively difficult unless operating instructions are displayed on a display screen and/or a touch panel. Consequently, visually-handicapped persons suffer a distinct disadvantage in operating MFPs.
Where an MFP can be operated by keys, a visually handicapped person may memorize the arrangement of the keys and rely on their sense of touch. However, it is almost impossible for a visually handicapped person to operate a virtual button on a liquid crystal display panel, which cannot be perceived by the sense of touch. The operating procedure and the position of a touch area on the display panel must be remembered in advance, and when the operating procedure and the touch area are changed, the visually handicapped person will no longer be able to operate the virtual buttons on the display panel. Practically speaking, it is impossible for a visually handicapped person to operate an MFP.
To address the above problem, an MFP is configured such that when an ID card, having information recorded therein indicating that the holder of the ID card is a visually handicapped person, or an earphone has been inserted into the MFP indicating that the user is a visually handicapped person, audio guidance by a voice synthesizing device or Braille guidance using a Braille output device is performed.
An automatic teller machine used in banking facilities is provided with Braille keys, a Braille output device configured to output given characters in Braille, and an output function to output audio guidance from a handset. When an ID card, having information recorded therein that the holder of the ID card is a visually handicapped person, or an earphone has been inserted into the machine indicating that the user is a visually handicapped person, the audio guidance is output from the handset to lead the user through operation. The user selects a transaction item and inputs a transaction amount using the keys with Braille, and an inputting result is output by the Braille output deice, so that even a visually handicapped person can perform transaction by operating the machine by himself or herself.
However, relative to the number of visually unimpaired persons using such machines, the number of visually handicapped persons using such machines is very small, so that incorporating the above-described features for visually handicapped persons in all of the machines is not economical.
Further, if an automatic teller machine that is not provided with a Braille output device and a handset is near and/or an automatic teller machine with a Braille output device and handset; of two ATM's having different positions and methods of using Braille outputting devices and handsets are close together, visually handicapped persons may be confused.
Japanese Patent Laid-open publication No. 10-117263 describes a multi-function apparatus, wherein if an operation mode is switched to an audio guiding mode by an operator and a handset is taken off a hook, audio guidance is switched to be output from a handset instead of a speaker so that the audio guidance is not heard outside. Therefore, the operator can operate the apparatus without disturbing people nearby.
Such a method of audio guidance can help an operator understand the operation of the apparatus at first. However, the operating time for the apparatus cannot be decreased once the operator has been familiarized with the operation of the apparatus. Further, operations other than those following the operating procedures prepared in advance, such as those prepared for visually handicapped persons, are not possible using such audio guidance. Therefore, all of the functions provided for visually unimpaired persons may not be accessible to visually handicapped persons. This prevents visually handicapped persons from entering the workplace.
Japanese Patent Laid-open publication No. 2000-322178 describes an image forming system for facilitating various operations by visually handicapped persons. In the system, when a visually handicapped person holding an ID card approaches an image formation instructing device configured to output an image forming instruction to an image forming apparatus, the image formation instructing device reads an ID code from the ID card. If it is determined, by referring to an individual information file, that the person holding the ID card is visually handicapped, operating guidance for operating the image forming apparatus is output audibly using a voice synthesizing device.
In such an image forming system, those who are visually handicapped are registered in the individual information file. However, those who have difficulty in seeing displayed contents of an operation panel, e.g., amblyopic or presbyopic persons, and those who cannot see the displayed contents, e.g., those who are too short or in wheel chairs, are not targeted users of the system, and will experience difficulty using the system.